


Um Café Para Dois

by bdebonnie



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bloqueio Criativo, Cafetería, Escritor, M/M, Winter, Writer's Block, Writers, XiuChen - Freeform, inverno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie/pseuds/bdebonnie
Summary: Kim Minseok tinha uma difícil tarefa: terminar de escrever seu novo romance antes que sua amiga e agente literária, Kang Seulgi, o fizesse em picadinhos pelo atraso da publicação. Enfrentando um bloqueio criativo nunca antes vivido, resolve se refugiar na sua cafeteria preferida em busca de um pouco de paz e dos deliciosos crepes acompanhados de um café bem quentinho. Ele só não esperava que nessa visita despretensiosa fosse também encontrar a inspiração que tanto precisava.[Xiuchen | Oneshot | Xiumin escritor | Bloqueio criativo]
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Um Café Para Dois

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores!
> 
> Neste finalzinho de quarta-feira de cinzas xexelenta eu trago pra vocês a minha primeira XiuChen! É uma oneshot de aquecer o coração que surgiu de uma conversa despretensiosa com o Rudeyeol no twitter em julho do ano passado. Ele plotou um Xiumin escritor, e com mais algumas ideias minhas nasceu "Um Café para Dois". Muito obrigada por essa doação, amore! Não vou revelar mais sobre a nossa conversa senão rola um spoiler aaahahahaha =*
> 
> Betada pela linda, maravilhosa e o amor da minha vida todinha chamada Dulce — que não é Maria mas é Veiga —, e aquela leitura crítica Gabi e da Lucci, que sempre me salvam do bloqueio criativo e da insegurança (nem que seja afofando no soco mesmo haahahaha). Muito obrigada meus amores, eu definitivamente não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês três! 
> 
> Essa capa linda e delicadíssima foi feita pela Kylniih! Muito obrigada pela dedicação, amiga, de verdade!
> 
> Como não podia faltar, essa fic tem uma playlist feita especialmente para ela e que me acompanha desde quando comecei a escrevê-la. Só clicar [aqui](http://bit.ly/umcafeparadois), ok? 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Tudo que Kim Minseok desejava, naquele começo de tarde chuvoso de inverno, era um pouco de sossego para conseguir escrever sua história, embora seu vizinho de andar do prédio simples em que morava no centro de Seul não colaborasse muito para que ele tivesse algum sucesso. O barulho de baquetas tamborilando numa superfície firme vinha do cômodo ao lado, ecoando dentro da cabeça do escritor como a percussão ruidosa de uma fanfarra colegial. Sabia que o som não era assim tão alto, e muito da razão de estar tão disperso vinha do seu bloqueio criativo que perdurava mais semanas do que sua agente literária conseguia pacientemente esperar. Dezenas de mensagens cobrando um novo _deadline_ acumulavam-se na caixa de entrada do seu email, e ele precisava respondê-las com a data de entrega do seu novo projeto para revisão ou então seria morto por ela — pelo menos metaforicamente.

Aceitou intransigente que não conseguiria executar suas tarefas da maneira que se encontrava e arrumou suas coisas para sair, juntando os pequenos pertences que sempre o acompanhavam em dias de escrita. A corrente de ar que passava pelo hall o acertou em cheio ao abrir a porta do apartamento e colocar os pés para fora de casa, o fazendo cobrir o nariz com o cachecol que havia jogado displicentemente sobre os ombros ao andar um pouco cabisbaixo até o elevador. Deixou o prédio, cruzando as ruas do bairro em que morava há alguns anos em direção a uma conhecida cafeteria, visitada com certa frequência desde que começou a enfrentar os problemas de desatenção para trabalhar em seu próprio apartamento. O clima ultimamente se mantinha frio e com ventos gelados, fazendo-o esconder as mãos no bolso do casaco pesado que abrigava o corpo, enquanto atravessava cautelosamente entre os carros parados pelo tráfego. 

Abriu a porta do estabelecimento fazendo tocar o sininho que anunciava a chegada de mais um cliente, trazendo consigo o notebook na mochila e o bloco de notas amarelo embaixo do braço. Cumprimentou com uma reverência a senhora Sasako, uma japonesa radicada na Coreia do Sul há 35 anos, dominante da arte de fazer crepes japoneses como ninguém e dona de seu próprio negócio em um país estrangeiro, e dirigiu-se ao lugar que corriqueiramente sentava, perto da grande janela de vidro que permitia observar o movimento da rua. Começou a espalhar metodicamente seus pertences pela mesa enquanto tentava se manter calmo e centrado para finalmente terminar sua penosa missão.

— Menino Kim, ainda com problemas pra escrever? — A senhora Sasako se aproximou de mansinho, enxugando as mãos molhadas no avental que tinha amarrado na cintura.

— Infelizmente, senhora Sasako. Mas é bom, porque assim venho com mais frequência tomar seu café que tanto gosto.

— Posso trazer o mesmo de sempre, então?

— Sim, por favor! E um crepe de avelã também. — Ele sorriu pequeno e a senhora acenou com a cabeça, fazendo silenciosamente o caminho de volta para a cozinha.

Dentre as tantas coisas que inundavam sua mente, o que mais afligia Minseok a essa altura era a incerteza de como sua nova obra seria recebida pelo mercado. Ele, um aspirante a escritor que começou com pequenos contos originais em um site de fanfics, logo migrou para um portal de novos talentos quando um conto seu recebeu notoriedade ao ganhar o primeiro lugar em um concurso online. Suas histórias falavam de temas que tinham a ver com ele próprio, retratando muito da trajetória de aceitação da sua sexualidade. Expunha seus medos, desilusões amorosas, as angústias de uma vida adulta e também questionamentos internos, carregados muitas vezes de uma pitada de erotismo. Isso fez muito sucesso no mundo virtual, rendendo diversos convites de editoras para que os contos fossem lançados como coletânea em versão física, com o “pequeno detalhe” de precisar modificar seus casais homossexuais para uma versão que não trouxesse problemas para o mercado editorial tradicional. As propostas foram negadas veementemente assim que ouvidas, e só prosseguiu em fechar um acordo quando um selo literário menor lhe deu a oportunidade de manter suas histórias originais e de permanecer no anonimato, lançando-o como escritor sob o pseudônimo de Xiumin, o qual já utilizava na rede.

A aceitação da obra impressa foi mista. Os números de venda foram satisfatórios, e depois de um certo tempo a pequena editora começou a receber muitas correspondências direcionadas ao autor. Uma parte era de fãs que anonimamente mandavam cartas com conteúdo erótico, tentando de alguma forma platônica chegar mais próximo do autor sem rosto, e outra parte era da parcela tradicional e conservadora que condenava o teor dos contos de Minseok. Seulgi, sua agente, sempre fora um amor e tomou para si o trabalho de filtrar todas as correspondências, só repassando a ele aquilo que realmente valesse a pena ser lido. Mesmo com esse protecionismo o escritor se sentia cada vez mais pressionado com a entrega do novo projeto, já que seria o primeiro trabalho em forma de romance longo que mostraria ao mundo. Esses e outros pensamentos que se acumulavam em sua mente não davam uma trégua, e o deixaram distraído demais para notar que o que pedira já estava sendo posto sobre a mesa.

— Aqui está seu café e o seu crepe, senhor.

Minseok olhou na direção da voz desconhecida que descrevera seu pedido e agradeceu, receoso de não ter conseguido disfarçar a atenção prestada ao olhar o atendente. Os fios do cabelo preto que escapavam por debaixo do boné do uniforme e o sorriso retilíneo o cativaram de tal forma que não pôde deixar de notar as curvinhas que o cantinho da boca do rapaz fazia. Buscou com os olhos um crachá no avental para saber o nome dele, mas foi em vão.

— Bom apetite, senhor. — E o novo funcionário se retirou com um aceno de cabeça, levando consigo a bandeja e todo o fôlego que Minseok tinha no peito.

  
  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  
  


As tardes se tornaram incrivelmente produtivas dentro do café e da mente do escritor. Seu trabalho fluía muito mais do que ele mesmo poderia imaginar, o surpreendendo positivamente, levando em conta que havia arranjado uma nova distração: não conseguia evitar, de tempos em tempos, em dar uma olhadela para o balcão procurando o novo funcionário do estabelecimento. Era a segunda semana seguida que vinha à cafeteria em busca de um refúgio, e não se arrependia desses pequenos devaneios, já que observar o rapaz bonito atendendo os clientes só o enchia de mais inspiração. Mesmo com a chuva salpicando a janela ao lado, silenciosa mas presente em compor o cenário um pouco melancólico do local, era inesperado como se sentia quentinho e aconchegado ali, naquelas tardes frias do final da estação.

Entre seus parágrafos não deixou de notar que às vezes seu olhar era correspondido, e o funcionário o espiava rapidamente com olhos angulados que até o tornavam meio sério, se não fosse a voltinha do canto da boca que sempre denunciava um sorriso escondido. Ainda não tinha trocado muitas palavras com ele para perguntar seu nome, mas estava decidido a fazê-lo nessa tarde, se não tivesse sido interrompido por uma visita inesperada.

— Até que enfim te achei, Senhor Kim.

Minseok levantou os olhos da tela do notebook em direção a voz que tanto conhecia e estava arduamente evitando durante toda a semana. Suspirou.

— Não adianta fugir de mim, você sabe que eu ia encontrar você de um jeito ou de outro. — Seulgi sentou-se na cadeira vaga à sua frente, enquanto jogava a bolsa em cima da mesa.

— Gostaria de saber como a minha agente literária querida me achou, você me dá essa honra?

— Não darei não, espertinho. Você tem ignorado todas as minhas mensagens há semanas. — Puxou o bloquinho amarelo que acompanhava Minseok em suas escritas. — Vamos, quero saber as novidades. O que seu bloquinho sagrado tem de especial para me contar?

— Devolve isso aqui. — Minseok puxou o bloco de volta e o jogou dentro da mochila.

— Qual é Min, você sabe que não pode haver segredos entre nós, não é? Eu estou aqui para te ajudar. — Seulgi apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, visivelmente chateada com a negativa do colega.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só tô enfrentando um período de bloqueio criativo… Ah, droga. — Minseok desviou o olhar para a porta, ao ver o sininho soar e o rapaz com quem tanto queria conversar sair, já sem o uniforme.

— Bloqueio criativo, é? Ou você está se distraindo com outra coisa, hm? — Seulgi deu uma piscadela e Minseok bufou em resposta. — Aliás, trouxe pra você algumas das correspondências de seus fãs, elas estão chegando aos montes, Xiumin.

— Xiiiu! — Levou o dedo indicador à boca, em sinal de silêncio. — Vai que alguém escuta…

— E descobre sua identidade secreta, não é mesmo? Sei, sei. — Riu debochada do desespero alheio enquanto tirava alguns envelopes da bolsa e os colocava entre os dois.

— Eu não sei porque você me trouxe essas cartas, você sabe o que normalmente as pessoas me mandam… — Empurrou o conteúdo em direção à Seulgi, que agora olhava séria para ele.

— Eu acho mesmo que você deveria ler essas. Podem te ajudar... não sei. — Empurrou delicadamente os envelopes de volta. — Se você não tivesse sumido eu já teria te entregado, e quem sabe talvez você já tivesse liberado seu projeto para eu ler.

Minseok olhou intrigado para as cartas em cima da mesa. Sabia que Seulgi não sossegaria enquanto ele não as pegasse, então juntou tudo e jogou dentro da mochila. 

— E agradeça ao seu vizinho músico por mim. Foi ele quem me contou onde você poderia estar — disse ao se levantar da cadeira.

— Park Chanyeol?

— Ele mesmo. Disse que você chega todos os dias em casa fedendo a café. — Acenou um até logo com a mão que segurava o celular, enquanto abria a porta da cafeteria com a outra, rumo ao táxi que já a esperava lá fora.

  
  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  


Minseok foi recepcionado por Mocha, sua gata cor de café com leite bem clarinho, assim que abriu a porta do apartamento. Teve as pernas roçadas pelo animal, que tentava a todo custo atrapalhá-lo em se livrar dos sapatos, pedindo carinho enquanto se enrolava no dono.

— Tá carente, meu amor? — Sentiu a mão vibrar ao afagar a barriga da bichana, ouvindo-a ronronar baixinho. — Acho que estamos, não é?

Se esparramou no sofá, jogando o casaco na poltrona do lado. A bolsa com o notebook foi posta no chão, entre a mesinha de centro e onde estava. Se sentia um pouco exausto e tudo que gostaria no momento era dormir, mas lembrou-se da correspondência que Seulgi havia lhe entregado mais cedo. Curioso, escorregou até sentar-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas, abrindo a bolsa e jogando as cartas em cima do tampo de vidro à sua frente.

Eram pequenas, todas enviadas em envelopes brancos simples, e com o endereço da caixa postal da editora escrito com uma caligrafia caprichada. Não havia remetente. Conferiu as datas e arrumou-as na ordem de envio. A primeira, do dia 16 de janeiro, já estava aberta, e Minseok concluiu que fora Seulgi que o fizera, no intuito de filtrar os conteúdos que chegavam a ele. As outras duas ainda estavam intactas.

Ao abrir o envelope encontrou algumas folhas pequenas pautadas, dobradas com cuidado. Era uma carta escrita inteiramente à mão.

_Caro Xiumin,_

_Não sei o quanto você pode estranhar receber uma carta desse teor. Creio que receba a todo momento diversos conteúdos em seu nome pela caixa postal da editora e não sei se minhas considerações um dia chegarão a você._

_Conheci seu trabalho recentemente ao me aventurar em algumas páginas que ainda hospedam seus contos e fiquei realmente impressionado com o jeito que você conduz seus personagens. Posso dizer que muitas das questões que aborda se aproximam do meu particular e me sinto tocado com sua narrativa. Imagino também que deve passar por muita desaprovação da grande maioria da nossa sociedade, mas gostaria que de alguma forma, se um dia se sentir impossibilitado em colocar para fora o que sente e as histórias que imagina, que encontre neste pequeno relato um auxílio aos seus questionamentos. O que você escreve me fez enxergar uma parte de mim que não sabia que existia e sinto-me na obrigação de, no mínimo, retribuir com um pouco do meu apoio, mesmo que anonimamente, a alguém que mesmo não sabendo tanto me auxiliou._

_Poucas pessoas entendem o poder de uma história, mas eu sei o quanto uma simples leitura pode nos fazer olhar para nossa própria vida por perspectivas diferentes._

_Estou esperando ansiosamente receber o exemplar físico da sua coletânea, o qual adquiri na minha livraria de confiança, para dar continuidade à leitura de sua obra. Já estava esgotada, felizmente, mas pedi para encomendarem um para mim. Quem sabe não envie mais alguma felicitação após completar a leitura do seu livro?_

_Muito obrigado por tudo._

_De um cara que admira muito seu trabalho._

_Chen_

  
  


De todas as coisas que recebera pela editora, essa era, de longe, a mais inimaginável que chegara em suas mãos. Abriu o segundo envelope com um pouco de ansiedade e encontrou a mesma caligrafia redonda, escrita com capricho em papéis pautados de mesmo tamanho dos vistos no primeiro envelope. Datado do mês de fevereiro, trazia considerações carinhosas sobre os contos do livro publicado que finalmente havia chegado, e mais alguns relatos pessoais do leitor. 

Minseok sentiu-se feliz. Era definitivamente a primeira vez que recebia uma devolutiva tão agradável e pessoal. Pensou com entusiasmo que sua obra deixava confortável quem enviava aquelas cartas para expor um pouco das questões que guardava dentro de si mesmo. Nos relatos que seguiram ficou sabendo que o rapaz que lhe escrevia era universitário e um pouco mais novo que ele. Se interessou por seus contos por não conhecer muitos autores homens que se aventuravam em abordar relacionamentos homoafetivos de forma tão aberta, e que se surpreendeu como se sentia intimamente ligado a todas as situações descritas que lera em seus contos. Era parte de Minseok colocar um pouco de si em cada obra que concretizava, o que o fez sentir-se também conectado com o leitor anônimo.

Na terceira carta, do começo de março, ficou sabendo que foi com sua ajuda que o leitor entendeu muita coisa sobre a própria sexualidade. Agradecia pela história ter semeado um pouco de esperança de tempos melhores, mas se sentiu um pouco para baixo com alguns pontos de um conto do livro, chamado _O Gosto Amargo,_ em que narrava uma pesada desilusão amorosa em consequência da desaprovação familiar vivida pelo protagonista. Nem tudo o que foi narrado no conto era verossímil, mas acabou trazendo à tona as melancólicas lembranças que inspirou o escritor na narrativa.

Minseok se entristeceu por alguns minutos, mas as palavras que lera na sequência o puxaram para cima. Seu leitor parecia saber bem o que dizer para ele naquele exato momento, e os desejos de felicidade o atingiram em cheio. Deitou no sofá enquanto relia várias vezes aquelas palavras que chegaram até ele em uma hora oportuna, e sem perceber o cansaço chegando, acabou adormecendo.

  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  
O dia seguinte amanheceu um pouco menos frio, e Minseok foi despertado pelos raios solares que invadiam o ambiente pelas frestas da janela entreaberta. Se revirou no sofá, amassando algumas das folhas que dormira segurando, e levantou de supetão, tentando desamassá-las em cima da mesinha. Mocha, que repousava tranquila no braço do sofá perto da cabeça do dono, deu um pulo assustada, e resmungou com um miado alto, o fazendo rir da situação.

Mesmo tendo dormido todo torto no sofá, Minseok não estava cansado. Sentia-se até renovado, se comparado com os dias anteriores daquela semana. Juntou todos os papéis em cima da mesa de vidro, guardando carinhosamente as cartas que lera dentro de seus envelopes, e ligou a cafeteira enquanto se trocava com agilidade, uma alegria nova pairando no ar do apartamento, juntamente com o cheiro do café que se espalhava no ambiente. Precisava resolver algumas coisas no banco e no correio que ficavam há poucas quadras de casa — vantagem que possuía em morar na região central da cidade — e não demorou para sair de casa, jogando por cima dos ombros um casaco xadrez verde que parecia quentinho o suficiente para aquele dia que prometia ser um pouco mais morno do que os anteriores.

O elevador estava quase fechando quando seu vizinho, Park Chanyeol, enfiou a mão grande entre o vão quase minúsculo que as portas faziam, forçando o sensor de presença a abri-la novamente.

— _Morning_... — disse arrastado enquanto ocupava o espaço vago ao seu lado. — Desculpe segurar a porta…

— Sem problemas. — Minseok acenou com a cabeça. 

— Cara, uma moça bonita veio te procurar esses dias aqui no prédio. — O maior equilibrava a _case_ do violão sobre o pé direito enquanto segurava a alça com uma das mãos. — Não sei se eu fiz bem em dizer onde você estava, mas ela parecia desesperada.

— Sem problemas também. — Sorriu enquanto tentava disfarçadamente cheirar a própria blusa. A lembrança de Seulgi contando que o vizinho dissera que ele fedia café voltou de súbito à mente. — Ela ia acabar descobrindo meu esconderijo cedo ou tarde.

— Foi mal. — Chanyeol arrumou os óculos transparentes que escorregavam no rosto. — Namorada?

— Minha chefe. — Riu ao ver a cara de surpresa que o mais alto fez com a informação, e rumaram os dois juntos até o portão.

Com as tarefas resolvidas pela manhã, decidiu passar no mercadinho localizado no meio do caminho entre o correio e sua residência, já que fazia um tempo considerável que não abastecia a geladeira e a ração preferida da Mocha já estava chegando ao fim. Pegou um cesto de compras na entrada e começou a andar por entre as bancas da seção de hortifruti, procurando alguma coisa que o convencesse estar vistosa o bastante para ser levada para casa. Distraiu-se pesando algumas laranjas na balança e só notou que alguém o observava do outro lado da banca quando os olhares se cruzaram.

— Olá. — O rapaz já conhecido o saudou com aquele sorriso retilíneo que havia passado a semana admirando de longe.

— Ah, oi! — Minseok aparou as laranjas que quase rolaram para o chão de cima da balança e buscou um saquinho na gôndola ao lado para guardá-las, a fim de evitar uma confusão.

— Você quer ajuda? Eu posso… — O rapaz andou em sua direção. 

— Não, não obrigado. — Respondeu enquanto depositava o saco no cestinho. — Mas logo cedo eu pagando mico…

— Ah, não diga isso! — Ele sorriu bonito, os olhos se apertando até formarem dois graciosos riscos no rosto.

Conversaram sem muita pretensão sobre si mesmos enquanto escolhiam alguns itens da banca mais próxima. O rapaz, uns três anos mais novo que ele, veio de Gyeonggi para cursar História na Faculdade Nacional de Seul e acabou arranjando um trabalho de meio período no estabelecimento da senhora Sasako, para conseguir cobrir os gastos de ter se mudado para a capital. Minseok, por sua vez, lhe contou que era um novato escritor trabalhando em uma história, mas sem dar muitos detalhes sobre a obra em andamento.

— Então é por isso que você está sempre na cafeteria? — Ele perguntou enquanto colocava no cesto o pacote de ameixas que havia escolhido.

— Sim. — Minseok sorriu.. — Meu vizinho é muito barulhento, mas tenho que admitir que o crepe também é um dos bons motivos de eu estar sempre por lá.

O escritor coçou a nuca, desajeitado, pensando consigo se não tinha falado demais. Era claro que se sentia atraído pelo funcionário e não queria de forma nenhuma parecer desesperado por qualquer coisa, mas notou que talvez o outro não tivesse captado que essa informação revelada despropositadamente pudesse ser sobre ele.

— A senhora Sasako ainda não me revelou a receita, mas creio que com mais um pouquinho de jeito eu a convença de me contar — Ele sorriu singelo e se adiantou um pouco mais a frente para pegar mais um item que procurava.

Fizeram companhia um ao outro na fila do caixa, com Minseok terminando de passar os itens com a atendente enquanto o rapaz arrumava suas compras dentro da sacola retornável que levara.

— Hm… — titubeou. — Então até breve, senhor. — Se despediu formalmente, mas foi impedido de se afastar pela careta feita pelo mais velho. — Desculpe, é o costume. — Respondeu com um sorriso. — E eu ainda não sei seu nome… 

— Kim Minseok. — Sorriu de volta. — E o seu é…?

— Jongdae. Kim Jongdae. — O sorriso bonito aumentou no rosto, fazendo as voltinhas do canto da boca saltarem aos olhos.

Tudo em Jongdae parecia tão verdadeiro que estava cada vez mais difícil para Minseok não se entregar às emoções bonitas que seu simples curvar de lábios conseguia causar, e, definitivamente, ele queria muito colocar aquele sorriso em sua sacola para poder levar sempre consigo, para qualquer lugar.  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

O até breve dito por Jongdae foi realmente breve, uma vez que se encontrariam novamente dali há algumas horas na cafeteria da senhora Sasako, como imaginado. Minseok chegou um pouco mais cedo e já havia esparramado seus pertences sobre a mesa rústica que tanto gostava de ocupar, hoje banhada por alguns tímidos raios de sol. As folhas do bloquinho que sempre levava durante as tardes de escrita cintilavam com a luz vinda de fora, fazendo a tinta azul dos escritos se destacarem com a luminosidade natural. Foi difícil se conter, olhando para a entrada toda vez que ouvia o já famoso sininho soar pelo recinto ao anunciar a chegada de alguém, e não segurou o sorriso quando viu Jongdae entrar pela porta a lhe sorrir também.

Estava disperso, e o esforço que fazia para se concentrar em seu trabalho era enorme. Não queria receber outra visita surpresa de Seulgi cobrando a data de entrega, e precisava aproveitar toda essa maré de inspiração que havia o tomado, mas as letras expostas na tela de seu notebook pareciam um emaranhado, mesmo tentando ao máximo focar nas palavras que escrevia. Desde o encontro inesperado da manhã, dentro do peito pulsava incontrolada a vontade de falar de novo com ele — que estava a tão poucos metros de si — para conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Não queria parecer ansioso e resolveu tentar aquietar a mente, torcendo para que o que sentia abrandasse um pouco. Conseguiu progredir com mais alguns parágrafos do capítulo novo que começara no dia anterior — de início a muito custo — mas notou que, como sempre, a cafeteria da senhora Sasako tinha o poder de lhe encher de paz mesmo estando em um redemoinho de emoções. Era grato por ter encontrado esse reduto de calmaria no meio do centro movimentado da cidade, e queria poder usufruir dessas sensações tanto quanto pudesse — ainda mais em um momento que precisava disso mais do que nunca. 

Conseguiu, por fim, avançar por mais uma hora com seu trabalho. O capítulo finalizado era a meta que, se cumprida, permitiria a ele se dar o luxo de ir até o balcão trocar algumas palavras com Jongdae, em uma aposta silenciosa estabelecida mentalmente consigo mesmo. E foi o que fez assim que alcançou seu objetivo de colocar o ponto final na última frase que matutava, levantando-se e seguindo em direção à vitrine de bolos confeitados — feitos com tanto carinho pela dona do estabelecimento. Encontrou o rapaz lendo um livro, já que não possuía grande movimento de clientes naquela tarde de sexta-feira.

— Olá. — Minseok falou baixinho para não assustar o outro que estava compenetrado na leitura. Jongdae levantou rapidamente do banquinho alto que estava encostado e colocou o livro que segurava em cima da bancada de vidro, ao lado dos guardanapos.

— Desculpe-me senh… Quer dizer, Minseok. — Riu com os olhos depois que recebeu uma meia careta pelo tratamento que o havia chamado. — Deseja algo?

Minseok olhou para a bancada na intenção de escolher um dos bolos expostos, mas teve o olhar automaticamente levado para a capa do livro que repousava sobre a superfície. Leu uma vez o título da obra: _Pequenos Contos para Longas Noites de Solidão._ Achou que estava ficando louco e resolveu ler outra vez. E mais outra. Procurou embaixo do título, onde sabia de cor que encontraria o nome do autor.

Conhecia bem aquela capa.

Era o seu livro. 

— Me desculpe senhor... Quer dizer, Minseok. — Jongdae retirou o impresso de cima da bancada para não atrapalhá-lo em escolher o que pedir.

— Você gosta desse livro? — Perguntou um pouco receoso da resposta que ouviria.

— Ah… — deu um suspiro. — Sim… Já é a segunda vez que leio.

— A segunda? — Minseok arregalou os olhos em surpresa. — Caramba...

— É… Você não gosta? — Jongdae franziu as sobrancelhas em indagação.

— Não é isso, é que… — desconversou enquanto apontava para o bolo dentro da vitrine. — Acho que vou querer um pedaço do Red Velvet. 

— Deseja alguma coisa para beber? — Jongdae riu, embora tivesse ficado um pouco intrigado com a reação do outro.

— Um café, por favor. — Sentiu as bochechas ferverem no rosto.

— Tudo bem, pode deixar que eu levo para você na mesa, senhor.

Desta vez não foi capaz de exibir sua insatisfação em ser chamado novamente daquela forma. Estava ocupado demais em não parecer um maluco voltando para sua mesa, enquanto rezava para não ter sido um completo idiota nessa pequena conversa. O fato de saber que Jongdae lia seus contos o balançou inteiro por dentro, como um terremoto. Procurou ao máximo conter as reações que estava tendo e retornou a sua mesa, mas não sem antes passar rapidamente pelo banheiro e lavar o rosto para tentar se recompor.

Sentou-se novamente e fingiu estar muito interessado no que fazia ao perceber que Jongdae vinha em sua direção com o bolo e o café que pedira equilibrados na bandeja.

— Prontinho. — O atendente colocou caprichosamente os pedidos em cima da mesa. — Aqui está seu café e seu bolo.

— Muito obrigado, Jongdae. — Agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça.

— Hm… Se você estiver livre hoje… — Jongdae hesitou por alguns instantes. — Eu vou estar num pub aqui perto de noite. Trabalho temporário, sabe como é…

Minseok perdeu o resto da compostura que tentava manter intacta ao perceber o que viria a seguir. Era um convite.

— Se quiser ir aqui tem o endereço. — Esticou uma folha do bloquinho que normalmente utilizava para anotar os pedidos dos clientes com algumas informações escritas. — E tem meu número também. Eles abrem às dezenove. 

  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  


Minseok tentou não parecer ansioso, mas era inevitável que o estivesse. Há muito tempo que não se interessava assim por alguém e era um pouco assustador como tudo parecia fluir naturalmente. Estava enferrujado de interações humanas e sabia que seu flerte não era lá dos melhores, mas tinha consciência que não tinha muito a perder em aceitar o convite inesperado que recebera. 

E embora o sol se tivesse feito presente por toda aquela tarde, a noite chegou fria como as anteriores. Vestiu seu casaco xadrez por cima da única camisa branca que não estava amassada no armário, combinando bem com sua calça cáqui preferida e um tênis escuro. Enfiou as chaves no bolso e se despediu de Mocha, que ronronava baixinho por entre as pernas do dono. 

Conferiu mais uma vez o endereço no mapa pelo celular: era a apenas duas quadras de sua residência. Se mantivesse seu ritmo de sempre chegaria andando em apenas 10 minutos, então desacelerou o passo para não chegar tão cedo. A sensação de não estar no comando da situação era nova e lhe dava um friozinho gostoso na barriga, mas era bom manter a mente achando que conseguiria planejar o que viria a seguir. Tentando antecipar os acontecimentos imaginou encontrar Jongdae trabalhando no bar do local; pediria uma bebida encostado no balcão e jogariam um pouco de conversa fora, dividindo a atenção dele com os clientes. E iria embora sozinho pois o turno do mais novo provavelmente terminaria tarde demais para seu espírito velho conseguir se manter acordado. O desejo de que a noite fosse ao menos agradável foi o último pensamento que o acometeu antes de finalmente colocar os pés dentro do local. 

O pub não era totalmente desconhecido por Minseok, que já havia passado na frente várias vezes nesse meio tempo em que morava no bairro. Anoitecera, e o local era iluminado por algumas lâmpadas acesas penduradas pela pequena passagem que guiavam os fregueses para a entrada, bem pequena e intimista. Entrou e deu uma olhada por todo o ambiente, igualmente aconchegante quanto a cafeteria da Senhora Sasako, com muitos móveis de madeira escuros e a decoração em tons terrosos. Havia algumas mesas, a maioria já ocupadas por grupos de amigos e mais ao fundo um pequeno espaço para apresentações, que contava com dois banquinhos, um teclado, um violão e um microfone ao centro, já previamente arrumados. Minseok acabou escolhendo um banco alto colado ao bar, assim ficaria mais fácil de conversar com Jongdae enquanto ele estivesse trabalhando, mas ao olhar para o bar não encontrou nenhum rosto conhecido.

Ficou por uns dez minutos ali sentado, ponderando se mandava uma mensagem para o número marcado no papel que recebera. Tirou o celular do bolso do casaco algumas vezes e no momento em que por fim decidiu mandar alguma coisa, e ainda fitava a tela do aparelho, sentiu alguém parar ao seu lado.

— Você veio. — Jongdae olhava para frente, mas tinha um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. 

— Vim. — Minseok sorriu de volta e guardou o telefone no bolso. — Pensei que você estivesse trabalhando.

— E estou. — Fitou-o enquanto tirava o cachecol que envolvia o próprio pescoço. 

— Eae, tudo pronto? — Park Chanyeol, o vizinho do escritor, havia brotado subitamente ao lado de Jongdae. — Opa cara, tudo bem? Não te vi aí.

Minseok, um pouco desconcertado, acenou com a cabeça para o músico e olhou de volta para Jongdae, que acabara de lhe esticar o cachecol já dobrado para que ele segurasse. — Já vai começar, você me espera aqui?

— Como? 

Para sua surpresa, Jongdae caminhou até o espaço preparado para a apresentação musical e sentou-se no banquinho. Chanyeol o acompanhou, se acomodando no banco ao lado dele, arrumando o teclado e um punhado de folhas na estante de partituras à sua frente.

— Olá! Meu nome é Kim Jongdae e junto com o meu amigo Park Chanyeol aqui... — apontou para o rapaz, que acenava para a plateia em agradecimento aos aplausos recebidos — vamos cantar algumas músicas para vocês. Espero que gostem.

Minseok não conseguia processar todas as informações recebidas subitamente. Tudo ficou mais difícil quando foi envolvido pelos acordes que Park acabara de fazer no teclado e Jongdae o acompanhou, cantando as primeiras notas da música com uma facilidade e uma simplicidade sem precedentes. Sua voz era como um carinho, agradável e acolhedora, e ao mesmo tempo cheia de sentimento, potencializados pelas sobrancelhas que franziam juntamente com a dinâmica da música. A cada palavra que ele emitia, Minseok não conseguia fazer absolutamente nada além de admirar, e a sensação de estar dentro de um filme era forte pela névoa de irrealidade que cobria toda a situação.

O escritor teve o fôlego roubado mais de uma vez naquela semana. Ficou a olhá-lo sem saber muito o que fazer, com o cachecol dele esquentando as mãos apoiadas no colo, embriagando-se com como era bonito o jeito que o rapaz ficava concentrado ao cantar, totalmente imerso na atmosfera da canção. Reconheceu a música que tocavam, uma japonesa muito bonita que já tinha ouvido algumas vezes nas tardes na cafeteria da Senhora Sasako. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que escapava da boca a cada frase ouvida mesmo sem entender muita coisa. Seu domínio do idioma era bem básico, mas tinha plena certeza de que falava sobre o amor.

Pediu uma cerveja e ficou encostado no balcão do bar, admirando cada nova execução que se iniciava. Uma das mesas próxima aos músicos estava animada e imaginou ser de um grupo de meninas conhecidas dos dois, já que sempre reagiam com entusiasmo a cada final de música. Após uns quarenta minutos de apresentação eles fizeram uma pausa e uma mulher sinalizou para Chanyeol juntar-se a ela e Jongdae veio em sua direção assim que se desvencilhou das amigas animadas em lhe dar os parabéns.

— Espero que esteja gostando. — Debruçou-se no bar para pedir uma garrafa de soju ao _barman_. — É a segunda vez que nos apresentamos aqui. 

— Eu… nossa, sim! — Ele ainda não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Agradeceu mentalmente quando Jongdae retirou o cachecol que estava em seu colo e o puxou por uma das mãos. — Vem, vou te apresentar para o pessoal.

Se acomodaram na mesa um ao lado do outro, e Minseok conheceu a turma que compunha o grupo mais divertido do local: a irmã de Chanyeol, que o chamara há pouco, e algumas colegas de turma de Jongdae. Descobriu também que o vizinho era veterano do curso de Música e ambos estudavam na mesma faculdade. Decidiram tocar na noite depois que Chanyeol viu Jongdae cantando despretensiosamente no show de calouros do campus e estavam naquele exato momento se vangloriando sobre a parceria ter dado certo. 

— Claro, depois de tanto tempo enfurnado no quarto aprendendo tantos instrumentos! — Yoora falava de um jeito debochado mas com muito carinho. — Brincadeira maninho, cê sabe quanto te acho talentoso, né? — Puxou o irmão pra perto fingindo um cafuné.

— Mas Jongdae não fica muito atrás, não — disse Hyun, colega de sala do amigo. — Todo mundo ficou impressionado na primeira vez que ele cantou... E nem vem se fazer de humilde não, Dae! — Reclamou, percebendo a cara de desaprovação que o amigo fazia pelo elogio.

— Já tá bêbada, Hyun? Só pode. — O estudante gargalhou gostoso com a brincadeira, sabendo que se negasse um pouco mais a amiga brigaria sério com ele.

Hyun fez um sinal de desdém com as mãos para o amigo e olhou interessada para Minseok. — Mas fale de você, Minseok! A única coisa que Jongdae nos disse é que você tinha olhos muito bonitos. E ele não mentiu, não!

— Hyun! — Jongdae escondeu os olhos com as mãos, encenando uma grande vergonha.

— Ah… — Minseok ficou bastante encabulado com o comentário da garota, mas mesmo assim tentou dar continuidade a conversa. — Eu escrevo. Estou terminando um livro agora, mas nada demais.

— Como não? Caramba, isso é muito legal Min! — Hyun gesticulava animada. — Posso te chamar de Min, né?

Minseok assentiu com a cabeça. 

— E tá tudo certo com o projeto? — Jongdae dirigiu-se a ele.

— Sim… Andei bem inspirado ultimamente. — Minseok o olhou nos olhos e ficaram trocando sinais por um tempo que parecia eterno, mas que na realidade foram apenas alguns segundos.

— Com licença meninas, hora de começar o segundo bloco. — Chanyeol saiu da mesa para arrumar os instrumentos. — Vamos, Dae. 

Com um movimento muito natural Jongdae repousou a mão em cima do joelho do escritor por debaixo da mesa e se aproximou, inclinando o corpo em sua direção:

— Quem sabe se essa sua onda de inspiração permanecer... Você possa escrever alguma coisa para mim, hm? — Fez um carinho singelo na perna e saiu para se juntar ao músico.

Minseok continuou na mesa junto com as novas amigas que acabara de fazer, se esforçando ao máximo para manter-se centrado e não pirar com o que havia acontecido ali entre os dois. Cada movimento de Jongdae carregava uma naturalidade própria que o tornava cada vez mais interessante e encantador ao olhos de Minseok, e ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia agitado por dentro era invadido pela calmaria que seus gestos simples proporcionavam, o acertando em cheio. Era uma dualidade que, por mais complexa que parecesse, também era fácil de se entender. 

Pediu mais uma cerveja ao _barman_ que passava por perto, para beber com a dose de soju que Yoora servia para todos da mesa enquanto Hyun gesticulava, expansiva, ao conversar com ele.

— Ah, eu tô feliz! Min, eu adorei te conhecer! — Já estava um pouco alta, o que só a fazia ser cada vez mais graciosa. Chegou perto do escritor para falar um pouco mais baixo, cobrindo a boca com as mãos como se lhe contasse um segredo. — O Dae também, fala todo empolgado sobre você desde que começou a trabalhar no café… Cuida bem dele, viu?

Minseok quase cuspiu o gole da cerveja que levara a boca, mas acabou rindo assim que conseguiu engolir todo o líquido. Estava feliz também. Não sabia ao certo o porquê de estar assim, ou talvez só tivesse se dado conta de tudo no exato momento que seu olhar cruzou com o do rapaz da voz bonita que cantava sorrindo mais uma música de amor. 

Para a infelicidade de Minseok o último bloco passou voando. Os frequentadores do pub gostaram tanto da dupla que os donos do estabelecimento trataram logo de fechar uma série de datas para o próximo mês e a turma ficou por ali um pouco mais, comemorando o sucesso da apresentação e jogando conversa fora. Jongdae chamou um táxi para que as amigas retornassem para casa em segurança enquanto Chanyeol colocava os instrumentos no carro da irmã, que ofereceu uma carona por causa da quantidade de tralha que o mais novo dos Park levara. Ele estendeu o convite a Minseok, mas o vizinho recusou, já que Jongdae havia se antecipado ao se oferecer para acompanhá-lo até em casa há poucos instantes atrás.

A lua alta no céu brilhava bonita, e embora a temperatura tivesse caído uns bons graus, estava uma noite agradável para uma caminhada. Andaram lado a lado pelas ruas do bairro falando sobre assuntos triviais, desde a sensação térmica, não tão fria como a dos outros dias, até os ítens mais pedidos no cardápio da cafeteria da senhora Sasako. Minseok confessou que adorava todos os crepes, mas gostava mesmo quando a senhora estava inspirada e fazia o famoso dorayaki bem tradicional com recheio de anko. Ela servia apenas a alguns clientes, e o escritor era um dos felizardos em receber esse pequeno mimo da proprietária.

Pararam na frente do prédio de Minseok. Infelizmente o trajeto era curto e por mais que os dois conscientemente tivessem atrasado o passo, o passeio até a porta de casa havia durado menos do que eles gostariam.

— Está entregue, senhor escritor. — Jongdae parou um pouco afastado do portão, bem em cima da guia da calçada.

— Obrigado pelo convite, Dae. Posso te chamar assim? — Minseok revirava seu casaco em busca das chaves, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz. — Eu gostei muito de hoje.

— Eu também, Min. — Jongdae respondeu meio acanhado, brincando de trocar o peso do corpo dos calcanhares para as pontas do pés. — Posso te chamar assim também?

Minseok viu o sorriso retilíneo que tanto gostava brotar na boca, e os olhos de Jongdae se apertaram bonito, mostrando o quanto o ato era sincero. Com as mãos no bolso ele balançou os braços de forma meiga e o conjunto todo de ações só fez com que o escritor admirasse ainda mais o rapaz. Era lindo como Jongdae sempre sorria de corpo inteiro, expondo tudo através de pequenos gestos que poderiam passar desapercebidos por uma pessoa desatenta. Minseok sentia tanta coisa dentro de si, todas tão novas e intensas que parecia estar prestes a transbordar. A alegria, o deslumbre, a inquietação, era tudo ao mesmo tempo se agitando tanto dentro de si que o corpo dava sinais de que não conseguiria mais se segurar. Ele não podia e não tinha onde se segurar, sem ter nenhuma razão para se deter. Estavam ali os dois, numa noite fria mas bonita de final de inverno, trocando olhares e sinais que não podiam mais ser ignorados, e em um rompante de uma coragem ainda tímida de Minseok ele venceu os poucos passos que ainda os separavam e finalmente se entregou.

Foi um juntar de lábios suave, e Jongdae só percebeu a proximidade ao sentir a lapela grande do casaco ser puxada levemente. Tinha se distraído por alguns segundos espantando-se com a investida, e Minseok fechou os olhos ao notar o corpo quentinho dele se desmanchar de surpresa quando as bocas se tocaram. Sentiu Jongdae o trazer para perto, o envolvendo com o casaco ao abraçá-lo pela cintura e ficaram um tempo assim, tentando processar a novidade de estarem tão juntos um do outro. Ouviu o som da risada gostosa do rapaz, que sorria rente a sua boca sem partir o beijo, e a respiração de Minseok escapou por entre os lábios, num ato singelo de felicidade. Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para que pudessem se olhar sem desfazer o abraço, e ficaram um tempo se admirando, sem pressa nenhuma de encerrar o contato.

— Eu não sei… Tem alguma coisa nos seus olhos… — Jongdae suspirou. — É como se eu te conhecesse há muito tempo.

Sorriu ao puxar Minseok novamente para perto a fim de juntarem os lábios mais uma vez. E mais outra. E mais várias vezes, de uma forma tão carinhosa e cuidadosa que nunca tinha sentido. O escritor o abraçou pela cintura, ainda protegido pelo casaco que o cobria, e as bocas entreabertas continuaram a experimentar toda a imensidão de sensações que tinham, juntos, acabado de descobrir.

Naquela madrugada, depois de se despedirem pela milésima vez no portão do prédio, Minseok escreveu coisas tão bonitas que achou jamais ser capaz de escrever.

E tudo isso por causa de Jongdae.

  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  


Depois de uma noite excepcional e uma madrugada inteira de muita inspiração e trabalho, Minseok se deu ao luxo de dormir sem hora certa para levantar. O sol começava a dar as caras, clareando gradativamente as grandes janelas do apartamento e o obrigando a fechar as cortinas pesadas do quarto antes de se aninhar na cama, com Mocha ronronando mansinho ao lado de seu travesseiro. Agradecera mentalmente todo o entusiasmo em escrever que o abarcara ao chegar em casa naquela noite, pois sabia que se ficasse de pernas pro ar passaria a madrugada inteira em claro, remoendo os bons momentos vividos há pouco. O que não era de todo mal, afinal, quem em sã consciência não gostaria de ficar relembrando todos os novos melhores beijos dados no cara bonito de que estava afim? Tinha muito o que agradecer a Jongdae por, além de transformar aquela em uma das melhores noites que tivera em tempos, ajudá-lo mesmo que sem querer a finalmente terminar de vez a sua obra.

Descansou como há muito não fazia e acordou já no meio da tarde, com um sol deslumbrante iluminando a sala de estar. Levantou e foi até a cozinha fazer um café para despertar adequadamente quando o telefone tocou baixinho de dentro do bolso do casaco, pendurado na cadeira da sala.

— Bom dia dorminhoco. — Seulgi o saudava do outro lado da linha.

— Bom dia minha editora preferida. — Minseok respondeu entre risos.

— Quer dizer que a noite foi boa mesmo, senhor escritor? — Seulgi ria, em pura provocação.

— Hm…. Pode-se dizer que sim. — Minseok andava pela casa com o telefone equilibrado entre a orelha e o ombro, segurando a xícara com café nas mãos. — Eu finalmente terminei o romance, e tenho um palpite de que ele está muito bom. — Soltou, sem esconder o orgulho que sentia de si mesmo.

— NÃO ACREDITO! Ah que notícia boa de ouvir! — Ela batucou na mesa em comemoração, alto o suficiente para o escritor ouvir do outro lado da linha. — E eu posso saber de onde veio todo esse entusiasmo?

— Se-gre-do. — Disse brincalhão e ouviu um bufar ruidoso de Seulgi. — Não vou sair mostrando assim tão facilmente minhas cartas na manga, senhorita. — E foi sua vez de rir debochado.

— Bem que seu vizinho me disse para não te importunar logo cedo.

— Chanyeol? — Parou de mexer a colher que tilintava dentro da xícara de café para ouvir melhor. — Você passou aqui?

— Uhum, e deixei um envelope. Passei por debaixo da sua porta. 

Minseok andou até a entrada e avistou um pacote pardo grande, como Seulgi descrevera. Dentro dele havia um bilhete dela e outro envelope branco que ele já conhecia bem: uma nova carta do seu leitor preferido.

— Chegou no meio da semana mas eu só a vi ontem. E como você pediu pra te avisar quando outra chegasse…

— Ah Seulgi… muito obrigado mesmo!

— Vai lá que eu sei que você tá louco pra ler. A gente combina depois sobre a entrega do manuscrito, ok?

Minseok se despediu de Seulgi e tomou seu café num gole só. Colocou a xícara e o celular na bancada da cozinha e retornou para a sala com pressa, atirando-se no sofá. Abriu com cuidado o envelope ainda lacrado e encontrou dentro dele a já costumeira folha pautada, dessa vez aparentando ser um pouco mais curta que as anteriormente recebidas.

_Xiumin,_

_Às vezes eu mesmo acho estranho essa minha vontade de te escrever para dividir algumas coisas que me acontecem, mas gostaria que encarasse esse meu desabafo como um desejo para que eu e você consigamos alcançar as melhores coisas que a vida nos reserva._

_Lembro que em uma das cartas anteriores lhe falei sobre minhas desesperanças da vida e o fato de como_ Pequenos Contos para Longas Noites de Solidão _tinha me ajudado em muitos pontos do meu auto-conhecimento, mas que mesmo assim notava que dentro de mim eu ainda não me permitia sentir algo realmente grandioso. De me deixar levar mesmo. De me abrir._

_Mas meu caro amigo, eu acho que esse momento chegou pra mim._

_Eu ainda não o conheço muito bem, ainda não descobri seu nome e trocamos míseras palavras cordiais, mas a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que todas as vezes que eu o olho nos olhos, mesmo que por instantes, eles dizem tanto, mas tanto, que parece que eu o conheço há muito tempo. É tudo tão novo e ao mesmo tempo tão certo para mim. E eu nem sei bem como lidar com isso, nem o que vai ser. Eu só sei que aconteceu._

_Sei que muito das suas histórias tem a ver com suas experiências pessoais, e eu espero que em um breve dia eu possa ler uma história sua que caminhe para esse lugar e que seja tão fascinante como parece que a minha vai ser. São os meus mais sinceros votos por um amanhã melhor._

_Obrigado por ter feito, mesmo que indiretamente, parte de todo o processo que me levou a ser quem sou hoje._

_De um cara que te admira._

_Chen_

Minseok não conseguia se mover. Lia e relia a carta que segurava nas mãos, seus olhos voltando sempre para a mesma frase:

_Todas as vezes que eu o olho nos olhos, mesmo que por instantes, eles dizem tanto, mas tanto, que parece que eu o conheço há muito tempo._

Tudo se encaixava, da mesma forma que era muito irreal para ser verdade. Vasculhou os bolsos do casaco e da calça que vestira na noite anterior até achar o pequeno papel que Jongdae havia anotado seu telefone e o endereço do pub em que se encontraram. Colocou-o lado a lado com os outros papéis e começou a analisar a caligrafia. Comparou o número do telefone com os da caixa postal da editora, escritos atrás no envelope, e eles eram extremamente parecidos, assim com as letras da carta eram extremamente similares às do bilhete que lhe fora entregue por ele. Sua mente fez o trabalho final de lembrá-lo de que o dia em que o rapaz o convidou para o encontro no pub fora o mesmo em que viu um exemplar do seu livro em cima da bancada da cafeteria. O livro que ele lia.

Tudo se interligava.

Jongdae era Chen.

  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  


A constatação a que chegara naquela tarde de sábado deixou Minseok com mais poréns do que certezas. Não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo quando bateu na porta de Seulgi com todos os papéis que conseguiu juntar rapidamente e jogar dentro da bolsa, mas os receios em sua mente o fizeram ligar para a amiga e pedir um abrigo. Precisava urgentemente de uma segunda opinião e saberia que ela seria sincera o suficiente com sabe-se lá o que achasse de toda essa situação.

— Você tá tão ansioso assim pra me entregar o manus… Min do céu, você tá pálido! O que aconteceu? — Foi a primeira coisa que Seulgi disse ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento para que ele pudesse entrar. 

— Não foi nada... Quer dizer... — Passou pela porta com ela o puxando pelo braço. — Ai Seulgi, desculpa pedir pra vir aqui do nada, mas… — Tirou os sapatos com pressa e seguiu a amiga até a cozinha, que instintivamente abriu a geladeira em busca da jarra de vidro com água fresca.

— Toma, bebe um pouco — disse ao estender a ele o copo que acabara de encher. — Agora fala logo que você tá me assustando.

Minseok bebeu um gole da água, o peito subindo e descendo com rapidez por causa da agitação. Foi respirando com mais calma, acompanhando a mímica que a amiga fazia para que ele a imitasse em inspirar e expirar o ar com um pouco mais de cautela para assim conseguir acalmar o corpo, e toda a inquietação que o tumultuava por dentro. Respirou profundamente mais uma vez e abriu a bolsa a tiracolo, puxando o envelope que ela havia deixado para ele mais cedo.

— Sabe essa carta?

— Foi a que eu deixei pra você hoje, não? — Sentou-se na cadeira da pequena mesa de jantar com a carta em mãos.

— Sim. — Minseok buscou dentro da bolsa o papel pequeno que havia recebido de Jongdae na noite anterior. — Agora olha esse aqui…

— Hm…

— Foram escritos pela mesma pessoa, não?

— Aparentemente… — Seulgi inspecionou o papel com atenção. — Mas quem te deu esse papel? — Virava incessantemente a folha em mãos procurando uma pista.

— O cara do café. — Minseok olhava a amiga esperando uma reação.

— Pera... O bonitinho do café? — Perguntou confusa e recebeu do amigo um balançar afirmativo de cabeça. — Mas como….

— Eu não sei. Eu vim aqui pra você me ajudar a pensar, na verdade. — Ele andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha enquanto ela lia a carta com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. — Se ele for um _stalker_ …

— Êpa! Calma lá, amigo. — Ela o interrompeu, fazendo um sinal de pare com uma das mãos. — Ele não sabe que você é o Xiumin.

A observação de Seulgi foi feita com tanta certeza que fez Minseok parar de andar. Olhou atento para a amiga, que terminava de ler o conteúdo e verificava no envelope a data de emissão dos correios. — Você está com as outras cartas ai?

— S-sim — disse enquanto revirava a bolsa, agora jogada na mesa, em busca dos itens solicitados. Sentou-se na cadeira vazia à frente dela e apoiou os braços e a testa no tampo de madeira, enquanto esperava a editora terminar a leitura por um tempo que, pelo seu desespero, parecia eterno.

— Amigo, ele não sabe que você é o Xiumin. De verdade. — Seulgi disse assim que terminou a leitura das cartas anteriores. — Disso você pode ficar descansado.

— Mas… — Minseok levantou o rosto, a testa marcada em vermelho por ter apoiado na mesa, e bagunçou o cabelo com a destra. — Como você pode ter certeza?

— Porque seu segredo sempre esteve muito bem guardado comigo. — Deu uma piscadela em resposta, fazendo um pouco de graça para aliviar o stress da situação. — Mas é sério. Em todas as cartas que ele mandou até agora sempre esteve claro que ele mantém uma distância respeitosa entre vocês como uma pessoa que realmente admira o trabalho da outra, sem segundas intenções.

— Mas…

— Sem mas, Xiumin. — Seulgi, levantou o indicador de protesto. — Escuta: você sempre foi extremamente cuidadoso com a sua identidade e conseguiu manter seu anonimato por anos, não ia ser agora que te descobririam. E ele não é o tipo de leitor que manda correspondência invasiva que eu já tive o desprazer de filtrar. Ele realmente admira seu trabalho e as cartas foram uma forma de transmitir a você tudo isso, até porque, se elas tivessem sido enviadas com a intenção de fazer vocês terem algum contato, ele não mandaria sem o endereço e assinaria com um pseudônimo, né?

— É verdade… — Minseok olhava os papéis na bancada, procurando algum erro nessa dedução. Foi sugado por seus pensamentos e ficou ali imerso por alguns instantes, até que, de súbito, arregalou os olhos por um lampejo que lhe veio à mente. — Tá, mas…. e se ele surtar por eu ser o Xiumin? Não sei, por todo esse distanciamento que ele manteve nas cartas...

— Olha, Min… A possibilidade existe — a agente o fitou com sinceridade. — Mas acho que se você contar com jeitinho são poucas as chances de isso acontecer… Quando vai vê-lo de novo? 

— Amanhã. — Minseok inspirou pesado. — Ele toca de novo com Chanyeol no endereço do bilhete.

— Chanyeol? O seu vizinho músico? — Seulgi franziu a testa em curiosidade.

— Ah.. Essa é uma longa história…

— Pode começar a contar, queridinho. — Cruzou os braços. — E aliás, me diz… Como você descobriu que era ele? Foi só pela caligrafia? 

— Ah… É que tem uma coisa escrita na última carta que ele me disse… Quando a gente err… s-se beijou ontem… — Foi ficando cada vez mais vermelho a cada palavra dita.

— VOCÊS O QUÊ? — Seulgi levantou da cadeira, se inclinando em direção ao amigo.

— Ai! Ai! — Minseok reclamou alto do tapa que recebera no braço. — Ai mulher, isso doeu! 

— Vocês já se beijaram e você não me contou NADA? — Continuou dando tapas no amigo, que se encolhia na defensiva, em meio a risos e apelos de dor. — XIUMIN, SEU DEMÔNIO! 

☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  
Não era fácil para Minseok aquietar o coração que bateu apressado durante todo o final de semana, na mesma velocidade que os pensamentos confusos remexiam na sua mente. Decidiu, depois de muitos questionamentos internos, que precisava revelar ser o escritor tão admirado por Jongdae o quanto antes, mas colocar em palavras claras que ele era Xiumin parecia uma tarefa complicada demais para se concretizar. Se encontrariam de novo em poucos minutos e ele tinha a missão de arranjar algum jeito de dizer tudo isso naquela noite, de uma forma menos traumática e que não o afastasse com a revelação. Pensativo, acabou se atrasando um pouco para chegar ao conhecido pub, onde Jongdae e Chanyeol já haviam começado a apresentação.

Minseok procurou um lugar rente ao balcão do bar e sentiu os olhos do cantor caírem sobre si assim que sentou no banquinho alto. Sua presença foi celebrada com um sorriso lindo, dado enquanto ele cantava um verso bonito de uma música internacional não muito famosa. O escritor precisava se concentrar em traçar um plano para conversar com ele, mas essa tarefa ficava cada vez mais difícil quando se tinha a sua frente o rapaz mais encantador da cidade cantando canções de amor ainda mais graciosas. E Minseok sabia que muitas das frases melodiosas eram timidamente endereçadas para ele, como um flerte que o acertava em cheio a cada cruzar de olhares, e fazia a ansiedade fisgar com força o estômago. _Céus_ …

Admirava o show com as mãos no bolso do casaco, ainda um pouco tenso, mas a voz agradável e doce de Jongdae fazia um ótimo trabalho em o levar para outro lugar, bem distante de qualquer problema. Relaxou, tirando finalmente o casaco do corpo e pedindo uma cerveja no balcão atrás de si, voltando-se rapidamente para não perder nenhum momento da apresentação. Estava tão encantado que não queria tirar os olhos de Jongdae por muito tempo, imerso dentro de uma bolha que só o fazia mergulhar cada vez mais na magnitude que era a voz bonita do mais novo. Com isso demorou para notar o peso da mão que repousara em seu ombro e só voltou a si quando sentiu um apertão delicado e uma voz conhecida a lhe despertar do torpor que o envolvia.

— Atrapalho, senhor apaixonado? 

— Seulgi? — O escritor deu um pulo do banquinho ao vê-la ao seu lado.

— Achei melhor checar como você estava se saindo na sua missão de hoje. — Apontou para o banquinho ao lado dele. — Posso...?

— Ai, claro! Me desculpe… — Minseok tirou o casaco que tinha colocado em cima do assento e Seulgi se acomodou, aproveitando também para pedir um drink ao barman. — Mas como…?

— O endereço? Memória fotográfica, bobinho. — Deu uma risadinha enquanto o via arregalar os olhos. — E também um pouco de Google Maps. Me lembrei de algumas partes que li no seu bilhete ontem, uma busca rápida na internet e… voilà! Aqui estamos.

O escritor balançou a cabeça desacreditado. Adorava esse ímpeto da colega de trabalho e queria ter um pouco dessa sagacidade que a fazia saber bem quando e onde estar. Observou-a levar a bebida à boca enquanto assistia atenta a apresentação dos meninos.

— Eu entendi porque você tá todo derretido… — Seulgi balançou a cabeça em afirmação. — Ele é realmente encantador, Min.

— Tá tão óbvio assim? — O escritor torceu o nariz, se sentindo meio bobo com a constatação.

— Límpido como a água, querido.

Minseok riu. Se sentiu agradecido pela presença da amiga, que o deixou um pouco mais sereno para poder alinhar a desordem que sentia dentro de si. Ele não queria esconder o que estava sentindo, nem dela e nem do causador de todos os frios na barriga e suspiros recentes, e era grato por estar pela primeira vez em muito tempo com essa sensação de peito preenchido e aquecido. Mesmo com esses bons presságios temia pela incerteza de como tudo ficaria a partir do momento que finalmente contasse ao rapaz sobre sua verdadeira identidade, e o medo de que Jongdae se afastasse por qualquer suposição que fizesse era concreto e o maltratava por dentro, mas sabia que devia ser sincero com ele. Tinha certeza disso. Não iria viver escondendo, ainda mais por saber o quanto ele, como Chen, havia sido sincero em tudo que escrevera.

— Vai dar certo, Min. — Seulgi cutucou o amigo com o cotovelo. — Você só tem que escolher uma boa hora para falar e vai dar tudo certo! — Reclinou o corpo para mais perto dele e deu uma piscadela em apoio, voltando em seguida a apreciar a apresentação.

No intervalo entre os blocos os rapazes se juntaram a eles e Minseok fez as honras de apresentar a agente.

— Essa é Seulgi, minha amiga e fiel editora. — Apontou para ela, sentada ao seu lado. — Esse é Jongdae... — Esperou que os cumprimentos fossem dados para então continuar — ...e esse é o Chanyeol, o me…

— O seu vizinho. — Seulgi bebia um gole do Moscow Mule enquanto fitava Chanyeol por detrás da caneca. — Hm… acho que já nos conhecemos, senhor músico?

— Creio que sim, senhora editora — ele respondeu, levantando uma das sobrancelhas e acenando com a cabeça. 

— Senhorita, por favor — ela o corrigiu, risonha. — É um prazer, Chanyeol — respondeu com formalidade, mas Minseok não foi o único a sentir uma pitada de duplo sentido na frase dita. 

— O prazer é todo meu, Seulgi. — Chanyeol, respondeu rapidamente captando a intenção. As orelhas vermelhas do rapaz denunciavam sua agitação, mas o sorriso no canto da boca não demorou a se formar. Os dois trocaram olhares tão significativos que Minseok ficou sem saber onde se esconder. Era visível que aquela visita ao pub tinha outro motivo além de prestar apoio ao amigo, e Jongdae também percebeu o clima, pigarreando um pouco antes de falar.

— Acho que preciso de um cigarro, você me acompanha, Min? — Virou-se subitamente para ele e ambos trataram logo de sair rapidamente de lá, deixando-os a sós.

A noite estava fria, mas a baixa temperatura ainda permitia ficar sem muito sofrimento na área externa do local, que também servia de fumódromo. Jongdae havia apanhado seu casaco e, já vestido, apoiou um dos pés na parede, escorando o corpo na mureta. Na pressa, Minseok acabou saindo só com o suéter fino de lã e parou na frente dele, esfregando as mãos na tentativa de esquentá-las.

— Eu não sabia que você fumava — disse, soprando todo o ar quente que possuía nos pulmões nas mãos em concha.

— Eu não fumo mesmo, mas você viu o clima que ficou entre os dois? Eles precisavam de mais privacidade. — Jongdae riu gracioso e ainda com as mãos enfiadas no bolso do casaco abriu os braços sugerindo um abraço. — E nós também. 

Minseok se aproximou, se aconchegando no peito quentinho, e ele o envolveu com os braços, depositando um beijo singelo em seus cabelos. Ficaram assim por um tempo, formando um casulo com o casaco que os cobria em proteção ao tempo gelado, e o escritor ponderou se ali seria o momento ideal de conversar sobre o que precisava tanto dizer, ensaiando mentalmente uma forma de começar a tão fatídica conversa.

— Aliás, sobre aquele livro que você tava lendo na cafeteria… — Minseok brincava com a barra da blusa que vestia, numa tentativa de se concentrar em outra coisa e assim dissipar todo o nervosismo que crescia dentro de si.

— Do Xiumin? — Jongdae afastou um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente.

— Sim, é que… — Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, pensando se assim seria mais fácil de soltar as palavras que não saíam. 

— Eu sei o que você vai dizer… — Abraçou-o novamente. Minseok sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha. Não conseguia prever o que viria a seguir e se manteve atento ao rapaz. — Todo mundo acha que é literatura adolescente só porque o cara saiu de um site de novos talentos, mas olha… Histórias são histórias. Às vezes parecem bobas ou impossíveis, mas eu me senti tocado com muitas das palavras que li ali. É difícil se enxergar nesse mundo onde a gente tem que viver escondendo quem é, então acaba sendo um apoio se ver um pouco dentro de alguma história. — Jongdae riu soprado. — É estranho dizer que isso me faz sentir próximo de alguém que eu nunca conheci?

— Não necessariamente… — Minseok respirou fundo. — É esse o poder que as histórias têm, na realidade: criar um ponto comum onde pessoas possam, de alguma forma, se identificar. E até, quem sabe, se sentirem acolhidas. — Deixou um pouco do orgulho sobre o seu trabalho aparecer timidamente na fala.

Jongdae o abraçou forte, cobrindo-o mais com o casaco por causa da corrente de ar que os atingira de súbito.

— Mas juro que não é doideira de fã não, é só um carinho especial por alguém que imagino que viveu tantas coisas quanto eu, sabe? — Beijou os fios escuros que caíram sobre a testa.

Minseok fechou os olhos, aproveitando o afago. Estava aliviado com o que ouvira, mesmo não sendo ainda _a conversa_ que precisavam ter, mas tudo que Jongdae mostrava aos poucos sobre si só culminava para que gostasse cada vez mais do que descobria sobre ele.

— Aliás, quero saber quando o senhor escritor vai me deixar ler alguma coisa sua, viu? — Jongdae o cutucou de leve na cintura, por baixo do casaco.

— Hm… em breve — respondeu, roçando os lábios devagarinho no pescoço do mais novo. — Bem em breve.

Jongdae se arrepiou com o toque, meneando a cabeça na tentativa de voltar a si e o abraçou mais forte, tentando esconder o quanto aquele simples contato tinha mexido com os seus sentidos.

— Assim você torna difícil eu não pagar de inconsequente em querer fugir com você daqui. — Jongdae revelou enquanto escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço do escritor.

— Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso. — Minseok saiu do abraço, se afastando levemente para olhá-lo nos olhos, quase encostando nariz com nariz. Com a visão periférica notou a musculatura do maxilar do mais novo se mexer, o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo na tentativa de engolir um pouco de saliva. Chegou um pouquinho mais perto, quase finalmente grudando os lábios, mas outra voz familiar impediu a investida.

— Não queria interromper, mas já interrompendo… — Chanyeol aparecera na porta. — O segundo bloco vai começar. — Deu uma piscada de leve para os dois e entrou novamente no pub. 

Minseok encheu os pulmões devagar, inspirando todo o ar possível para baixar os mil desejos que fervilhavam dentro de si e viu Jongdae fazer o mesmo, tentando se recompor. Se entreolharam e o escritor depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios, se afastando devagar e alisando o casaco pesado dele logo em seguida, para alinhá-lo.

— A gente continua essa conversa depois. Vamos? 

  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  
  


O pub estava animado naquela noite de domingo. O frio não espantou os clientes, e o duo de músicos colaborou para que poucos cogitassem voltar cedo para casa, tocando músicas alegres e fazendo o pessoal dançar, nem que fosse apenas um chacoalhar de corpo sem sair da cadeira. O formato acústico permitia que os músicas variassem bastante o repertório, tendo sempre aquela carta na manga para poder estender o tempo do set ou mudar o clima do show e deixar a plateia conectada à atmosfera descontraída do local. 

Seulgi e Minseok agora ocupavam uma mesinha um pouco mais afastada do palco, que vagou assim que um grupo de amigos pediu a conta. A distância era mínima, já que o lugar era compacto e bem intimista, e a posição permitia a eles um contato visual direto com os músicos. O escritor já não fazia força nenhuma para esconder o quanto estava envolvido, e o cantor bonito à sua frente se reservou a dizer algumas palavras antes de começar a próxima canção.

— A música que vamos tocar agora é de uma artista que eu gosto muito. É uma daquelas que aquecem o coração. — Jongdae falava ao microfone, muito desenvolto, e riu após reações empolgadas da plateia. — É sobre quando se encontra alguém encantador em meio ao dia a dia, mas não se tem muita coragem de chegar na pessoa. — Jongdae olhou diretamente para Minseok assim que terminou a frase e abriu um sorriso. Pegou a garrafa de água que estava ao lado de seu banquinho e levantou-a em direção ao público, propondo um brinde — Por mais doses de coragem para que todos cheguem nas pessoas que os encantam.

O ambiente foi tomado por uma versão acústica de _You Don’t Know My Name_ da Alicia Keys, num swing gostoso trazido por Chanyeol e seu violão, levando o cantor e a plateia a se balançarem uma vez mais, embalados naquele clima de paixão. Jongdae se sentiu confortável para fazer um gracejo e mudar um pouco a letra original da música dando a entender que sim, a pessoa para quem ele cantava aqueles versos sabia seu nome, e o coração do escritor se agitou feliz junto às batidas.

_Porque sim, ele sabia._

Mal viram as horas passarem, entretidos com a apresentação. Seulgi compartilhava a mesa e a alegria do amigo, cúmplice daquele momento tão precioso de ser presenciado. Ainda estenderam a noite, ficando um pouco mais no pub para jogar conversa fora assim que o show acabou e os meninos se juntaram a eles. Chanyeol sentou-se mais perto de Seulgi e foi inevitável perceber a troca de olhares significativos que acontecia entre os dois, com a amiga sendo flagrada várias vezes pelo escritor que sorria enviesado toda vez que a pegava no pulo. Ela ria de volta, num misto de graça e vergonha, como se estivesse trocando silenciosamente com ele mais uma confidência. Tudo ali fazia com que Minseok se sentisse aquecido: o local intimista, os flertes do provável mais novo casal da mesa, a destra de Jongdae repousada discretamente sobre seu joelho. Cada detalhe, somado um por um, compunham uma bela coleção de valiosos segredos que ele intimamente torcia para que fossem apenas os primeiros.

Um novo costume foi firmado quando Jongdae se ofereceu novamente a acompanhar Minseok até a porta de seu prédio. Chanyeol havia pego o carro da irmã emprestado e se dispôs a levar Seulgi até a casa da agente para — nas palavras dele — certificar-se que ela chegaria em segurança. A moça se despediu dos dois com abraços carinhosos, e aproveitou a proximidade para dar um recado rápido para o amigo.

— Divirta-se, Senhor Kim! — A agente cochichou divertida assim que o abraçou apertado.

— Você também, minha agente preferida! — Minseok respondeu, observando-a se afastar. Se controlou ao máximo para esconder as bochechas já coradas com o comentário, mas foi em vão.

— Eu vou! — Seulgi acenou novamente assim que ela entrou no carro com Chanyeol de motorista. — Pode ter certeza! — Deu uma piscadinha antes de fechar a porta. 

  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  


O trajeto até o prédio de Minseok foi caminhado com toda a calma do universo, e era óbvio para qualquer um que os visse passeando lentamente por entre as ruas do centro que ninguém ali queria ir embora. Andavam lado a lado com seus pesados casacos de frio cobrindo o corpo, esbarrando um no outro de vez em quando em uma provocação velada, tentando sutilmente demonstrar o quanto queriam estar perto. Em uma dessas ocasiões as mãos se esbarraram e eles entrelaçaram os dedinhos, singelos. A rua, mesmo deserta, ainda não era considerada um local totalmente seguro para demonstrações de afeto entre dois homens, por menores que fossem, mas se atreveram a andar de mãos dadas por ali como se nada mais importasse. E, para eles, não importava.

Logo chegaram na frente do portão do edifício cinza e azul em que Minseok morava e o escritor tratou de procurar lentamente as chaves no bolso do casaco, sem fazer menção de desentrelaçar as mãos. Fazia questão de prolongar o contato, mesmo que pequeno, com o rapaz do sorriso bonito parado ao seu lado, deixando claro que definitivamente não queria soltá-lo. Não agora.

— Poxa... É aqui que eu me despeço, né? — Jongdae se colocou bem na frente do escritor e se inclinou para um selinho.

Dessa vez era Minseok quem havia parado em cima da guia e estava um palmo mais alto que ele, tendo uma vantagem em se movimentar com mais facilidade. Desviou do beijo, muito a contragosto, e a vontade crescente de que não terminassem a noite naquele momento o fez levar a boca para perto do ouvido do rapaz, encostando ali delicadamente para sussurrar um pedido.

— Você…. — o escritor engoliu seco, como se ponderasse um pouco mais. — Você não quer subir?

Se afastou devagar, até que estivesse novamente de frente para ele e o encarou, mordendo o lábio inferior um pouco em dúvida sobre a proposta que fizera. Viu Jongdae abrir mais um daqueles sorrisos bonitos em sua direção, com os olhos se escondendo graciosamente por entre as pálpebras apertadinhas em um sinal claro de que o convite fora mais do que aceito, e Minseok lhe devolveu o sorriso, esticando os lábios na mesma amplitude. Tomou a iniciativa de depositar ali um selar rápido mas eficaz em pegar de surpresa o rapaz risonho, que suspirou em resposta à investida e em ser puxado pela mão que ele ainda segurava para que finalmente entrassem no prédio. 

Mocha esperava o dono pacientemente sentada no braço do sofá, e foi recepcioná-lo assim que a porta do apartamento se abriu e a luz do pequeno hall de entrada iluminou o ambiente. Minseok recebeu uma cabeçada carinhosa da gata enquanto ainda desamarrava os cadarços e fez um cafuné, virando-se para Jongdae assim que se livrou completamente dos sapatos.

— Essa é a Mocha. — Disse, pendurando seu casaco no suporte atrás da porta. — Espero que você não seja alérgico.

— De modo algum. — Jongdae já esticara a destra para que a gata o cheirasse. — Eu adoro animais — e outro sorriso bonito se formou em seu rosto.

A cena fofa do rapaz brincando com Mocha fez o coração de Minseok esquentar uns bons graus dentro do peito. Ela já se esfregava entre as pernas do convidado, que se despia do casaco para entregá-lo ao anfitrião que o esperava com uma das mãos esticadas.

— Você quer alguma coisa? — Minseok depositou o casaco ao lado do seu, no suporte da porta. — Pensei em fazer uma bebida quente pra gente, um café ou um chá talvez... Tudo bem?

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça e Minseok adentrou a sala, caminhando em direção a cozinha. Sumiu rapidamente pelo cômodo, mas deu dois passos para trás, aparecendo parcialmente por entre os batentes de madeira.

— Fica à vontade! Eu volto em alguns minutos. 

Jongdae estava um pouco nervoso ao caminhar por entre os móveis desconhecidos da pequena sala de estar. Olhando ao redor, constatou que tudo ali era extremamente organizado, mas mesmo com tudo disposto milimetricamente em seu lugar se sentia no aconchego de um lar. Era uma sala harmoniosa, com muitos elementos em tons de cinza a destacar os itens decorativos menores em cores pastéis — entre elas o azul e o verde água — sem deixar de ter um toque moderno. Sentiu os dedos dos pés tocarem o tapete e se aproximou para sentar, mas encontrou Mocha confortavelmente esparramada bem no meio do estofado. Sorriu ao perceber que cada canto daquela casa refletia seu dono, desde as almofadas macias, os acessórios atuais e ainda assim divertidos, as revistas de diversos assuntos em cima da mesa de vidro. Tudo ali expressava uma personalidade marcante que ele estava cada vez mais curioso em conhecer e que tinha cada vez mais certeza que iria se encantar.

Minseok demorou um pouco mais do que planejara, voltando apressado com duas canecas grandes de cerâmica nas mãos. Seu conteúdo fumegante expelia um cheiro de canela e café delicioso, que invadiu o ambiente e os pulmões com o aroma agradável da bebida quente. Se surpreendeu ao encontrar Jongdae sentado no chão de pernas cruzadas, bem pertinho do sofá a acariciar a gata que continuava majestosamente ocupando o assento central.

— Ai Mocha, tenha vergonha na cara... — Minseok se aproximou rindo e estendeu umas das xícaras para o rapaz. — Segura aqui que eu já vou tirar ela do sofá…

— Imagina! Já estou bem instalado aqui no chão. — Jongdae abriu um sorriso ao tocar na cerâmica quente. — E aliás, ela é a dona da casa, e eu apenas um estranho.

— Deixe disso… — Minseok respondeu enquanto se acomodava também no chão, para lhe fazer companhia. — Você é meu convidado.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Minseok soprava o conteúdo da xícara, espalhando a fumaça e levando o cheiro de canela novamente ao olfato do mais novo, que respondeu ao estímulo trazendo para perto de si a caneca que tinha em mãos.

— É capuccino. — Minseok se antecipou. — Espero que goste, estava crente que tinha mais opções na despensa.

Jongdae assoprou o líquido e bebeu um gole, abrindo um sorriso assim que o conteúdo alcançou as papilas.

— Está ótimo, de verdade. 

As inseguranças iniciais da noite foram deixadas para trás em poucos minutos, e quando deram por si já estavam imersos um no outro, conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos. Jongdae contou da sua paixão por botânica e de quase ter escolhido Biologia como seu curso na faculdade; acabou escolhendo História pelo seu desejo de entender mais a fundo os desdobramentos da humanidade. Suas investigações por conta própria sobre as conexões políticas e acontecimentos históricos o levaram a se apaixonar pelo assunto, e já se programava para fazer uma pós graduação ou extensão em Ciências Sociais assim que acabasse o curso regular. Falou da casa dos avós na área rural da sua província, de como gostava de observar as estrelas no céu limpo do campo e contar uma a uma, deitado na grama em frente da antiga casa amarela em que eles viviam, distraído em imaginar o que aquela fração da imensidão do universo poderia revelar. Reforçou seu amor pelos animais enquanto fazia mais um longo afago no pelo macio de Mocha, que ronronava baixinho ainda no sofá, estrategicamente ao alcance das mãos bonitas do convidado, e passaram as horas a trocar impressões sinceras sobre a vida, as pessoas, as relações humanas. O escritor estava encantado em descobrir mais sobre o rapaz sentado calmamente sobre o seu tapete e que contava feliz sobre qualquer coisa que ele lhe perguntasse, como um livro aberto pronto para ser lido e relido quando e quantas vezes desejasse. Suas páginas eram tão interessantes que revelar-se como Xiumin se tornou um assunto distante a ser discutido — embora necessário e iminente —, mas o escritor estava absorto demais em admirar todas as linhas que o mais novo declamava sem o menor receio.

Se assustou quando viu marcar três e meia da manhã no pequeno relógio disposto na estante da sala, assim que os dois deixaram juntos um bocejo escapar pelos lábios. A noite passou num piscar de olhos e eles sorriram em conjunto, com a constatação gostosa de que poderiam passar horas e horas a fio fazendo companhia um para o outro. Jongdae esticou os braços apenas para fazer o sangue circular, mas tentou ser comedido para que o ato não desse a impressão que ele queria ir embora, e viu o escritor sentar-se sobre os calcanhares, para esticar um pouco a coluna.

— Vou levar as xícaras. — Colocou as duas mãos sobre as coxas, pegando impulso para se levantar. — Você quer alguma coisa?

— Vamos. — Jongdae se antecipou, erguendo-se com sua caneca em punho e estendendo a outra mão para que servisse de apoio para o mais velho se levantar. — Eu vou com você.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, tão confortável e aconchegante quanto a sala de estar deixada para trás. O apartamento do escritor tinha essa atmosfera caseira, e mesmo decorado em sua totalidade com elementos modernos passava a sensação inerente de lar. Minseok o guiou, caminhando na frente, e parou defronte à pia brilhante de inox para depositar a xícara na cuba. Jongdae fez o mesmo atrás dele, mas tinha estrategicamente colocado os braços em volta de sua cintura e o abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo sobre seu ombro direito e encaixando o rosto bem na curva do pescoço. Ficaram por alguns momentos assim, juntinhos, e o mais novo respirou fundo para poder soltar uma notícia não muito agradável para o momento.

— Acho que deu minha hora. — Jongdae virou um pouco para olhá-lo, deixando a respiração resvalar perto do ouvido. — Tá tarde e eu não quero te atrapalhar mais.

— Você trabalha amanhã? — Minseok perguntou enquanto virava de frente para ele, sem desmanchar o abraço.

— Não, amanhã é a minha folga.

— Hm… — O escritor ponderou um pouco, olhando de canto de olho para os lados enquanto escolhia as melhores palavras. — Tenho quase certeza que tenho um pijama aqui que cabe em você. — Segurou-o pelas laterais do rosto e acariciou o cantinho da boca que já se esticava em mais um daqueles sorrisos bonitos que ele sabia que seriam os seus preferidos por um longo tempo. — Dorme comigo?

E antes que o mais novo respondesse, ele depositou ali um selar calmo, fechando os olhos para aproveitar o quentinho dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Não demorou muito para sentir o beijo singelo se transformar em um contato mais intenso, os sorrisos se intercalando com o ar que saia cada vez mais pesado e audível da boca, perdidos em experimentar o gosto do outro e encher os pulmões com mais oxigênio e expectativas. As mãos que o contornavam tocaram sua cintura com convicção e vontade, e os dedos se atreveram a passear por ali até afastar o tecido da barra da camisa para lhe apalpar diretamente na pele, com as digitais tateando um punhado de novas emoções.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha e eles já respondiam ofegantes, o corpo vibrando pela necessidade de se ter cada vez mais contato. Jongdae o apertava contra si de um jeito prazeroso demais para que a resposta ao convite fosse negativa, e Minseok se sentiu seguro em arrastar os dedos por sua nuca e acariciar os fios lisos para depois puxá-los de leve, fazendo o rapaz se distanciar minimamente só para poder mirá-lo nos olhos. Sorriram, tomados por toda aquela agitação, os corações batendo rápido no peito e os movimentos intuitivos tentando dar conta de todo caos que gritava por dentro. As bocas já inchadas se chamavam para mais um beijo, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos não queriam perder nenhum reflexo das expressões do outro. Jongdae o suspendeu pelas coxas, fazendo-o abrir as pernas e se apoiar parcialmente sobre a pia gelada, e o corpo do menor respondeu com um arquear bonito para trás, franzindo o cenho e denunciando que haviam muitas sensações percorrendo todas as suas terminações nervosas.

Juntaram as testas, tentando em vão normalizar as respirações, mas o desejo de colar um corpo no outro era tão forte e incontrolável que logo estavam se beijando novamente, o mais novo pressionando o quadril contra o dele e o puxando para perto. Minseok deslizou as mãos pela lateral do tórax até alcançar a barra da blusa de lã que ele usava, tomando distância apenas para poder despí-lo da peça e da camisa pólo vermelha que vestia por baixo e que realçava a cor bonita da pele. Fazia um tempo que o escritor não se envolvia com alguém, e não sabia dizer se era esse o motivo de todo o nervosismo e ansiedade ou se era vítima da beleza que via à sua frente. Os braços definidos e a pele macia de Jongdae eram tão convidativos que seus dedos logo fizeram questão de percorrer cada parte, as digitais se arrastando devagar sobre cada relevo bonito que possuía. Queria tocá-lo e ser tocado por inteiro, dando e recebendo todo o carinho que seus toques podiam fornecer, sorrindo ao perceber o quanto os poros do rapaz estavam arrepiados e sedentos por mais. Muito mais.

A distância do quarto não era grande, mas foi vencida com um pouco de dificuldade. A vontade de estarem logo entre os lençóis era proporcional ao desejo de não se separarem por um mísero segundo, os fazendo demorar o triplo para cruzarem o corredor. As mãos do mais novo — concentradas em desabotoar a camisa alheia — revezavam entre passar os botões pelas casas e tatear as paredes em busca de apoio, e eles se escoraram com força no batente da porta. Quase derrubaram o quadro nesse esbarro mais vigoroso, e a imprudência os fez rir abafado, ainda sem distanciar as bocas. A camisa finalmente desabotoada ficou pelo chão, e não havia mais necessidade de achar um pijama que coubesse no convidado já que as outras peças de roupa foram despidas para atender a necessidade urgente de sentir pele com pele, intensificada a cada beijo mais profundo que trocavam.

Minseok sentou-se no colchão e puxou o mais novo para que deitasse sobre si. Os corpos se perderam entre o tecido macio que cobria a cama, misturando o cheiro do amaciante com o perfume suave que eles ainda carregavam na pele. A língua dele investigava toda a extensão de seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de saliva ao traçar um caminho que começava bem abaixo da orelha e foi descendo até chegar nas clavículas. Era gratificante constatar que a boca que protagonizava os sorrisos mais bonitos que vira na vida também era ótima em demonstrar o quando ele o desejava, ao sugar cada pedaço da derme clara orvalhada de suor. Os lábios se arrastaram lentamente, e Jongdae cravou de leve os dentes no ombro macio do mais velho, marcando pequenos círculos vermelhos para dizer em atos o quanto o queria. Era lindo ver o menor ofegar sob si com os olhos semicerrados de prazer, entregue ao resvalar suave das mãos que se alternavam com apertões e mordidas mais firmes.

Jongdae não sabia que mexia tanto com os sentidos do mais velho, e se emocionou ao vê-lo tremer, completamente entregue aos seus toques. Não era novidade o quanto achou Minseok fisicamente bonito desde a primeira vez que o vira no café, — e sabia que aqueles olhos expressivos o tinham conquistado assim que se cruzaram com os seus —, embora não fosse só a beleza do escritor que encantara o mais novo. Deitado sobre a cama ele ficava ainda mais belo, com as maçãs do rosto rubras e os cabelos úmidos caídos na testa, falando sem pudor sobre seus desejos com palavras desconexas; mas Jongdae embevecia muito mais do calor e a paixão que ele exalava, com os segredos que conseguia ler em sua íris escura, se sentindo querido e o querendo em uma intensidade absurda. As mãos demonstravam os anseios, a se entrelaçar apertado a cada roçar de corpos, e a cada beijo ardente ele se rendia, enfurnando o rosto no pescoço alvo e arrastando os dentes na carne quente. Não estava mais nas entrelinhas que aquela conexão era forte e os incendiava por dentro, mas além de tudo, não era só carnal. Não era só uma pele que necessitava da outra, nem só uma boca que ele queria muito beijar. Jongdae sentiu os olhos marejarem de alegria, e o peito foi tomado por uma felicidade imensa. Se sentiu sortudo de poder tocá-lo e amá-lo como jamais achou que faria na vida, pensando que um presente como esse era algo que ficaria preso dentro das páginas de um livro ou na tela do cinema, como um desejo impossível de se realizar. 

Ali, nu sobre ele, entendeu que a coincidência de encontrá-lo em um dia comum só poderia ser o destino silenciosamente agindo para que as duas almas, entre idas e vindas da vida, dessem um jeito de se unir.

Minseok era mar aberto, e Jongdae queria mergulhar. 

  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  
  


O aroma de café fresco invadiu o ambiente e Jongdae vagarosamente abriu os olhos, sonolento. O corpo fatigado respondeu ao cansaço se aconchegando mais nos lençóis macios, e o travesseiro fofo servia de aninho para a cabeça que ainda flutuava por entre os recentes acontecimentos da madrugada. As emoções retornaram vívidas à mente, enquanto olhava ao redor e reconhecia o quarto de Minseok, parcamente iluminado pelos raios de sol que insistiam em transpassar a cortina. A vontade de afundar o rosto na curva do pescoço do querido escritor era imensa, mas ao virar-se na cama para abraçá-lo encontrou-a vazia. No espaço vago ao seu lado havia apenas um pijama dobrado, estrategicamente colocado para que ele assim o usasse quando resolvesse sair da cama em que adormeceram.

Jongdae se espreguiçou, vestindo-se rapidamente para deixar o cômodo e ir ao encontro do anfitrião da casa. Caminhou devagar pelo corredor, e para a sua surpresa se deparou apenas com Mocha a observar a vizinhança pela janela da sala, apoiada no parapeito e resguardada pela tela de proteção. Miou assim que ele se aproximou, ganhando em resposta um carinho generoso na pelagem vasta, e o silêncio na casa preencheu o ambiente. Ainda confuso, lembrou-se subitamente do cheiro de café que havia o despertado e se dirigiu à cozinha, encontrando uma garrafa térmica preta e uma caneca, arrumadas em cima da bancada com um pequeno bilhete disposto à sua frente. 

_"Tome um pouco, eu fiz pra você."_

Abriu a garrafa e constatou que o líquido ainda estava bem quente, denunciando ter sido recém passado, o que o fez ponderar se Minseok simplesmente havia se lembrado de alguma coisa por fazer e logo estaria de volta, decidindo assim aguardar um pouco. Aceitou a oferta do bilhete e se serviu, voltando para a sala para ocupar o lugar entre as almofadas fofas que estavam jogadas displicentemente sobre o sofá, espaço ainda não confiscado pela verdadeira dona da casa. 

Ficou a imaginar o que o escritor teria de tão urgente assim para fazer naquela manhã, mas ao bater os olhos no relógio notou não ser tão cedo quanto pensava. O aparelho já marcava dez e meia, um horário em que ele mesmo não costumava estar dormindo, e cogitou estar abusando da hospitalidade do rapaz, embora o cheiro bom do pijama que vestia e a familiaridade do local o fez sentir-se acolhido no ambiente. Mocha o acompanhava, agora esparramada ao seu lado a pedir carinhos com a cabeça, e ele olhou novamente ao redor, examinando com calma todas as partes daquele cômodo: a estante cheia de pequenos itens decorativos, os vasos de plantas espalhados pelo recinto. Seus olhos passearam pela cadeira bonita disposta ao lado da estante e pela estampa geométrica do tapete até repousarem sobre uma pilha de papéis em cima da mesa de centro que, vasculhando em sua mente agora desperta pelo café, lembrou que não estavam ali na noite anterior. Em cima dela descansava um envelope que continha algo pequeno, escrito com uma caligrafia de forma compacta, e ele se arrastou até ficar na ponta do estofado, conseguindo ler o seu próprio nome grafado ali, em tinta azul. Colocou a caneca em cima do tampo de vidro e pegou o envelope, se deparando com uma folha pautada amarela curiosamente endereçada a ele.

_Jongdae,_

_As palavras me vieram aos lábios por diversas vezes nesta noite, mas sinto que falhei em ser sincero contigo. Peço perdão já de início por não ter exposto fatos de tamanha importância, mas fiquei com medo de que as coincidências da vida fossem um tanto extremas em contraponto a esse cotidiano simples que me fez encontrar você._

_Vou abusar do meu talento de escritor para poder te dizer assim o que preciso, e talvez os floreios que eu use possam fazer com que o que escrevo neste papel se torne menos estranho, embora para mim mesmo seja difícil de acreditar. Mas vamos por partes nessa narrativa._

_Eu finalmente terminei o meu novo livro. E como havia prometido que logo você leria algo meu, em cima da mesa de centro está o manuscrito para que você o faça. Estou cumprindo a minha promessa e até parece altruísmo de minha parte entregá-lo a você, como se te presenteasse com a chance de ler em primeira mão algo meu. Mas a verdade é que o grande presente é tudo que cerca esse amontoado de papel à sua frente. Foi tentando terminá-lo que voltei a frequentar o café da Senhora Sasako, buscando inspiração e um pouco de descanso para a mente e os ouvidos cansados de ouvir Chanyeol a batucar no apartamento ao lado. Nesse processo eu encontrei seu sorriso sincero, desde o primeiro dia em que te vi. Sinto-lhe em informar que talvez quem tenha recebido um presente seja eu — e é meio piegas, eu sei —, mas se é para ser honesto eu vou ter que admitir algumas coisas, e a primeira delas é que foi por sua causa que eu finalmente conclui essa história._

_Eu bebi dos seus sorrisos e olhares de canto por dias, me abastecendo de uma inspiração e uma gana tão nova que eu nem mesmo sabia que existia. Mas eu seria imparcial se não dissesse que durante esse processo eu também contei com outro auxílio, que dividiu comigo através de pequenas mensagens em envelopes brancos alguns elogios, memórias e impressões sobre o meu trabalho. Foi uma escrita anônima que me desejou boas vibrações, mesmo não sabendo qual era meu rosto e nem como eu passava meus dias e que, mesmo sem saber, me deu outro motivo para continuar persistindo. Como escritor, é mais do que especial receber uma devolutiva tão prazerosa e verdadeira de alguém que acredita no seu trabalho e que, curiosamente, conseguiu ler nas entrelinhas muito do que tinha de mim dentro das minhas próprias histórias. E é aí que, coincidentemente, você entra de novo, Chen._

_Você tinha completa razão quando disse que parecia me conhecer há mais tempo do que efetivamente nos avistamos. E, realmente, você me conhece muito mais do que imagina._

_Foi por um acaso que eu descobri que você e Chen são a mesma pessoa, quando você disse olhando nos meus olhos algo que também escreveu em uma das cartas. E eu fiquei feliz, mas também muito confuso em como agir sobre tudo. Não é como se minha "identidade secreta" protegesse a minha vida, mas se revelar é uma tarefa um pouco árdua para quem sempre se escondeu atrás do anonimato. Só que eu quero ser completamente honesto contigo e enfim dizer que eu, Minseok, também sou o Xiumin._

_Eu nunca fui de acreditar em destino, mas com tantos sinais fica impossível não rever meus próprios preceitos. Embora eu me sinta feliz e sortudo por ter te encontrado, o que me assombra agora é pensar que eu não fui honesto com você desde que eu soube a verdade, porque você foi honesto comigo em todas as suas palavras._

_Eu sou o Xiumin. E se estiver tudo bem para você em eu ser quem sou, eu vou estar te esperando. Na mesma mesa de madeira, ao lado da grande janela de vidro do café aconchegante em que nós nos conhecemos… para que a gente possa começar de novo._

_Sinta-se à vontade para demorar o tempo que precisar em minha casa, você sempre será meu convidado._

_De um cara que te admira._

_Minseok_

  
  


Jongdae estava boquiaberto. Não notou que prendera a respiração enquanto lia e tomou fôlego de repente, quase se engasgando com o ar e os fatos narrados pela carta. Piscou rapidamente em busca de um ponto fixo a focar, atordoado, o coração trabalhando em bombear rápido o sangue para um corpo que não conseguia responder com a mesma rapidez em que os pensamentos fluíam no cérebro, desordenados, altos e histéricos. Arrastou-se novamente para a ponta do sofá e alcançou a pilha de papel que Minseok se referia na carta, colocando-a no colo assim que recostou na almofada.

Entre todas as peças que sua vida pacata já pregara, jamais imaginou que viveria algo parecido. Como um clichê de filme bobo de cinema, só conseguia pensar o quanto o mundo era realmente pequeno e como era impossível prever os acontecimentos, tentando achar uma brecha que lhe explicasse como tudo isso poderia ter se desenrolado. Se sentia exposto ao se lembrar vagamente de tudo que havia contado nas cartas, que de anônimo para anônimo não diziam muita coisa mas agora, sabendo-se ser quem eram, tudo tornava pessoal demais para ser ignorado. Minseok sabia de tudo que ele sentia e isso tomou um peso enorme para ser absorvido.

Passou os dedos sobre a primeira folha, totalmente em branco, e a falta de conteúdo o levou a virar para a próxima página, encontrando apenas uma pequena frase impressa no canto inferior do papel.

_"A você,_

_que mesmo sem saber,_

_é o grande motivo desse livro ser o que é hoje."_

  
  
  


☕☕☕☕☕

  
  
  


A perna direita a balançar por debaixo da mesa denunciava todo o nervosismo que tomava conta do corpo de Minseok, sentado no lugar de sempre na bem conhecida cafeteria da Senhora Sasako. Seu coração se sobressaltava a cada tilintar do sino da porta, e os olhos corriam ansiosos procurando saber quem havia adentrado o recinto. Ainda era cedo para esperar uma resolução, já que fazia apenas uma hora que havia deixado a própria residência e toda sua honestidade em cima da sua mesa de centro, escrita numa pequena carta de folha amarela. 

Perguntava a todo minuto se havia agido corretamente em largar Jongdae dentro de sua casa, a lidar sozinho com as verdades que lhe confessou, mas sabia que ele precisaria de um tempo a sós, a fim de organizar a bagunça que as revelações fariam em suas próprias convicções. Na cabeça do escritor só ecoava a certeza de que _estava feito_ e não havia mais como voltar atrás, e ele nem queria, pensando racionalmente sobre o assunto, porque já vinha matutando seu desejo de não mais se esconder nem como escritor e nem como pessoa. Não fazia muito tempo que ponderou o quanto mais iria se manter invisível para o mundo, se escondendo atrás de um nome fictício que até o preservou, mas por vários momentos cogitou que talvez fosse a hora de sair desse porão literário em que se mantinha escondido e finalmente assumir que eram suas mãos as fazedoras das histórias de Xiumin. Era inegável que toda a situação recente com Jongdae pontuava a questão de um jeito bem preciso, mas além dos desdobramentos que viriam com a atitude, o que mais queria agora era saber se sua carta já havia sido lida pelo rapaz, que ele preferiu não ter acordado do sono profundo em que dormia.

Pensando agora com seus botões, Minseok cogitou que talvez tivesse feito a escolha errada. _Onde estava com a cabeça em se revelar dessa forma?,_ refletia ele, batendo insistentemente a caneta no bloquinho amarelo que levou consigo, consumido por todo tipo de pensamento. Viu a dona do café se aproximar devagar, enxugando as mãos no avental em um gesto corriqueiro de se presenciar naquele cenário. 

— Menino Kim, ainda com problemas pra escrever? — A senhora Sasako dirigiu-se a ele, com a voz mansa e afável que já conhecia tão bem.

— Infelizmente, Senhora Sasako. — Sorriu amarelo, ao omitir que o problema não era exatamente em escrever. Foi tomado por uma sensação de dejávù e a frase se completou automaticamente em sua boca. — Mas é bom, porque assim venho com mais frequência tomar seu café que tanto gosto.

— Posso trazer o mesmo de sempre, então?

— Sim, por favor! E um crepe de avelã também. — Ele sorriu, um pouco assustado com o desenrolar do diálogo, e a senhora acenou com a cabeça, refazendo silenciosamente o caminho de volta para a cozinha.

A inquietação não diminuía e Minseok bufou, segurando a caneta com mais força e cessando o tamborilar na superfície. Se continuasse assim iria entrar em colapso. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando colocar dentro de si um pouco de calma e respirou profundamente, apoiando o queixo na mão que repousava em cima da mesa. Fechou os olhos, empenhando-se em se concentrar em outra coisa e ficou um tempo assim, preso em suas próprias aflições, os minutos correndo para longe junto com os seus pensamentos bagunçados. 

— Aqui está seu café e o seu crepe, senhor.

Minseok abriu os olhos assim que ouviu aquela frase familiar entrar pelos ouvidos, e olhou na direção da voz já conhecida. Encontrou os fios do cabelo preto de Jongdae a dançarem soltos na testa, e o sorriso retilíneo que tanto gostava se exibindo ali na sua frente, dedicado inteiramente para ele. As curvinhas do canto da boca se destacaram, formosas, e o escritor não teve muito tempo para entender como o rapaz havia chegado ali já que não ouvira o sino da porta anunciar a sua entrada, o olhando curioso enquanto ele dispunha o pedido sobre a mesa. Estava sem o uniforme, visivelmente de folga como havia dito, e o mais velho olhou de relance para o fundo da cafeteria flagrando a proprietária a sorrir, atenta aos acontecimentos que se desenrolavam entre os dois.

Jongdae se antecipou em sentar-se no lugar vago à sua frente, livrando as mãos da bandeja ao colocá-la na cadeira vazia ao seu lado. Por fim, depositou entre eles o manuscrito que trouxera embaixo do braço, estendendo a destra para comprimentá-lo formalmente.

— Muito prazer. — Jongdae dirigiu-se a ele com um sorriso bonito brincando nos lábios. — Meu nome é Kim Jongdae, mas às vezes assino algumas cartas que envio como Chen.

— Muito prazer, Jongdae. — Respondeu, unindo as mãos com um aperto decidido, captando a intenção do mais novo. — Meu nome é Kim Minseok, sou escritor e assino minhas obras como Xiumin.

Se olhavam profundamente quando um riso fácil escapou de cada boca, sincero. Encheram os pulmões, tentando tomar coragem para falar alguma coisa mas riram de novo, soprando para longe todo o nervosismo presente. As palavras já não eram mais necessárias, e todos os pequenos sinais trocados significavam muito mais do que qualquer coisa que poderia ser dita.

Sorriram de novo. E de novo.

Lá estavam eles, recomeçando.

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist Um Café para Dois: <http://bit.ly/umcafeparadois>
> 
> ——————
> 
> É isso meus amores! Espero que vocês tenham gostado como eu gostei de escrever esse mimo pro coração! Quando eu comecei a gente nem sabia que o Dae ia ser pai, e hoje eu só quero aproveitar esse fim de fic apaixonada pra desejar que, seja quem for a consagrada dele, ele tenha momentos gostosos de amor com ela e com o pimpolho que está por vir assim como "ele" teve nessa história!
> 
> Porra homem, vc merece o mundo todinho, viu? 
> 
> Pra quem quiser meu twitter é @/_bonnie! Segue lá pra gente bater um papo, trocar uns memes, falar da bunda do Baek (meu passatempo preferido ahahahaahha) e xingar muito o EXO de saudade (passiva agressiva sim senhora, amores!)
> 
> Muito obrigada a você que chegou até aqui!  
> Nos vemos em outra história!  
> =*


End file.
